Isao Kako
Isao Kako (加古 功, Kako Isao) is one of the weaker and pathetic pilots of Zearth in in the anime/manga Bokurano. Biography Isao Kako was constantly bullied and outcasted by the other students from his school. do to years of psychological abuse from his peers this lead him to become very troubled, hateful and insure. Isao Kako only has only one friend named Kirie a chubby, very shy, but kind-hearted, boy who also gets bullied by the other students who also becomes one of the pilots of Zearth. Isao Kako takes his friendship with Kirie for granted as he would abuse and boss him around to make himself feel better about himself. Isao Kako has a crush on one of the other pilots named Chizu Honda a girl who goes to the same school as him. She is one of the two students that was kind towards Kako this is presumably the reason he has a crush on her, a crush that eventually lead to became an lustful obsession. After the death of first two pilots Takashi Waku and Masaru Kodaka, Dung Beetle reviled those who pilot Zearth will die seconds later, and Isao Kako was chosen to become the third pilot. This lead Isao Kako to become overwhelmed with fear and suffered a mental breakdown. His mind truly broke when Dung Beetle visited him and told him that the other pilots even Kirie and Chizu were leaving him out of the loop and making fun of him behind his back and that he had so little time left before he dies. (In the anime Dung beetle only told he was going to die soon, but he told him he should have sex with Chizu even if it means raping her). Isao Kako filled with anger, fear, and lust attempted to rape Chizu so he would't die a virgin and so he can finely have his way with her. in the anime he attempted to rape her in an aquarium when he visited him to check him to see if he was okay. in the manga walks over to Chizu's house with e=the dark intention of raping her, but she stops him at knifepoint. Death In the anime he dies before he could pilot Zearth as he is killed by Chizu when she pushes him down flight of stairs in self defence when he's tryies to molest her. his corpse is later teleported to Zearth's cockpit the other pilots look in horror as they see what becomes of Kako. In the manga he pilots Zearth but he refuses to move the Zearth and lets the military fight the enemy robot knowing many solders will die on the progress. The military was defeated easily by the enemy robot. after the military is defeated Kako starts to panic and run from the battle this lead Kirie calling Kako a coward. In a fit of rage and he begins to brutally attack Kirie with the intention of killing him. Chizu steps up and stabs her knife into Kako's throat. Gallery 97652.jpg|Isao Kako in the manga isao_kako_2427.jpg|Isao Kako in the anime 241685.jpg bokurano10.jpg|Isao Kako before he rapes Chizu in the anime. bokurano-275959.jpg|Isao Kako trying to rape Chizu in the manga. bokurano_3_centre.jpg|Isao Kako's death in the manga. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased